« Num Ultima, quis scit? »
by Oximore
Summary: Eric rêve... [slash EricRyan sous entendu]


**Titre de la fic :** « Num Ultima, quis scit? »

**Couple :** Eric/Ryan

**Fandom : **CSI Miami (les experts Miami)

**Thème :** # 6 # Entre rêve et réalité; # 29 # Le bruit des vagues.

**Rating :** PG-13 (je crois...)

**Diclamers :** Haha... je ne surprends personne en révèlant que je ne suis pas la créatrice des experts Miami hein? (et si je l'étais, les deux dernières saisons serait nettement meilleures... la série entière en fait XD).

¤¤¤

¤¤¤

Étendu, immobile sur son lit, face au plafond immaculé, Éric laisse son esprit vagabonder. Il revient sur d'anciennes affaires brillement résolues. Il se retrouve sur une scène de crime des plus classiques. Pas d'arme du crime, pas de corps, mais ce n'est pas un problème pour lui. Pourtant, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

_« Petit rond dans une boîte carrée, petit rond dans une boîte carrée! » _chantonne une voix d'enfant.

Il est seul.

_« C'est le carré ou la boîte qui est rond? »_ chantonne de nouveau la voix.

Ça n'a pas de sens.

Pas d'autre CSI, pas de flic, pas de journaliste, pas de badaud, rien.

Soudainement, le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds, et il se sent comme aspiré dans les profondeurs de la terre, sans le moindre endroit où se raccrocher. Autour de lui, l'obscurité est totale, épaisse et étouffante, le laissant sans aucun repère. Vulnérable.

Au loin, une faible lumière se met à briller. Elle est pâle, glauque et vacillante, n'apportant pas le moindre réconfort, mais il ne peut qu'avancer dans sa direction. Alors qu'il s'approche de la source lumineuse, il a l'impression de se réveiller en sursaut, un serpent d'angoisse glissant entre ses entrailles.

La même lumière baigne la pièce où il se trouve, et il met quelques secondes avant de reconnaître le lieu. Il est au laboratoire. À la morgue.

Son regard parcoure la salle. Pas de porte. Là encore, tout est désert, et le silence commence à le peser comme du plomb. Il ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu'il fait ici.

_« La boîte n'est plus ronde! Où est le carré? »_ chantonne encore la voix.

Sortit de nul part, une silhouette familière émerge, d'abord flou, puis de plus en plus nette. Un sursaut secoue son corps, et il dévisage l'ombre avec stupéfaction.

-Tim?!

Sa voix raisonne de façon désagréable dans la pièce. Devant lui, se tient Tim Speed, son regretté partenaire. Tim le regarde fixement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard dur. Il s'approche et essais de le toucher, en vain.

_« Pas de carré, pas de boîte, c'est un rond alors? »_

Tim se détourne, et va ouvrir l'un des compartiments réfrigérés où se trouvent les cadavres attendant d'être autopsiés. Une peur aussi irraisonnée que puissante s'empara d'Éric. Ce qui devait être le fantôme de son ami attend, semblant le poussé à tirer la plaque métallique. Un corps soigneusement recouvert d'un drap blanc repose dessus.

Il recule, refusant de se prêter au jeu morbide. Tim sourit, et Éric ne peut dire si son expression est amusée, ou cruelle.

_« Tire là!_ Disaient les yeux sombres de l'apparition. _Tire là, et regarde ce qu'il y a dedans! »_

Malgré lui, il avance vers le compartiment, et tire la plaque qui s'avance avec un grincement sinistre. Son poids le surpris. L'idée le traverse, un court instant, que c'est peut-être son propre corps qui repose sous le drap, et, bizarrement, l'idée le rassura, lui donnant la force de soulever le tissus immaculé.

-Non!

Il s'écarte du corps aussi soudainement que le cri est sortit de lui, et son rythme cardiaque s'emballe, un mélange de terreur et de désespoir déformant ses traits.

-Ryan... non, c'est impossible...

Ryan Wolfe est étendu là, pâle, serein, ses admirables yeux vert-or définitivement clos. Alors qu'il tente de reprendre ses esprits et de se dire que ce n'est pas son collègue/amant qui est étendu là, Alexx apparait à son tour dans la pièce. Ne semblant voir ni Éric, ni l'apparition du visage de Tim, elle s'avance vers Ryan pour l'autopsier.

-Alexx? Tenta-il. Alexx qu'est-ce que tu fais?!

Mais la légiste ne l'entend pas. Elle prépare les instruments.

_« Un rond sans boîte alors! La boîte était carrée! »_

Éric n'entend même plus la voix.

Il passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces. C'est un rêve, ça ne peut être que ça. Un cauchemar plutôt.

_« Réveille-toi! _Pense t-il de toutes ses forces._ Réveille-toi! Il faut que je me réveille! Ryan est vivant. Ryan est vivant! Ryan est... »_

Un fort coup de vent balaye son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, éblouît par la vive et chaude lumière qui baigne l'endroit. Il lui faut un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agit du soleil. C'est si intense que ça lui brule les paupières.

Il regarde autour de lui. Il est en haut d'une falaise, sur un large plateau couvert d'herbes hautes couleur de blé vert. Le vent apporte une odeur d'iode qui se mêle à celle de l'herbe chaude, un parfum chaud, capiteux, et étrangement familier qui emplit ses poumons. Il n'a jamais vu cet endroit, il n'y est jamais allé, il n'est même pas sûr qu'il existe, mais il lui semble qu'il le connait. Il s'approche du bord de la falaise, et regarde les vagues se fracasser contre la roche en contrebas.

Le temps n'a pas de prise ici.

Cette fois, c'est bien un rêve. Un bruit, comme un bruissement, le pousse à se retourner.

Une femme aux longs cheveux bruns s'avance dans sa direction. Le vent joue dans ses cheveux, masquant partiellement son visage, elle porte une jolie robe, un peu ancienne, blanche avec des imprimés de fleurs rouges. Il vacille. De loin, il a crut que c'était du sang.

Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'il reconnait la jeune femme. Son sourire est éclatant.

-Marisol?

Elle baisse les paupières, comme pour acquiescer. De nouveau, il se sent mal.

Pourquoi fait-il ce rêve?

Elle est juste en face de lui à présent, il aurait put la toucher. Il n'ose pas pourtant. C'est comme si elle s'évanouirait s'il la touchait. C'est un rêve après tout.

Marisol pose sa main sur sa poitrine, et lui sourit. C'est fou comme elle a toujours eu le don de le calmer. Depuis toujours, depuis l'enfance. Il se demande si elle l'a sentit, pour lui et Ryan. Surement, elle a un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses. En particulier pour sa vie amoureuse, qu'elle a toujours trouvée trop chaotique.

Il allait poser sa main sur la sienne, lorsqu'elle le poussa brutalement dans le vide.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut son sourire, et, l'espace d'un instant, il crut apercevoir Ryan. Était-ce Marisol ou bien Ryan qui l'a poussé?

Et le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre la falaise.

_« Un carré dans une boîte ronde alors! » _chantonne toujours la petite voix.

Éric se redresse brutalement, couvert d'une sueur glacée. Bien que la nuit soit tombée, la pièce est illuminée par les lumières de la ville. Dehors, la vie nocturne poursuit son cours, parvenant à ses oreilles en un bourdonnement confus. C'est sécurisant. Autour de lui, son salon. Il s'est endormit sur son canapé. Il passe une main encore tremblante sur son front.

Son rêve l'emplissait encore complètement. Encore entre rêve et réalité, il se lève, et saisit son portable. Mécaniquement, il compose le numéro de Ryan. Sans réfléchir. Il a juste besoin d'entendre sa voix. La sonnerie retentit plusieurs fois. Pas de réponses.

-Répond! Murmura t-il. Aller, je t'en pris, répond!

Sa raison lui répétait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que Ryan était vivant et que ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'Alexx le trouverait sur sa table d'autopsie, mais il avait _vraimen_t besoin de l'entendre. Sa main serre si fortement le téléphone que les jointures de ses mains pâlirent. Le tremblement de son corps ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Finalement, une voix faible et endormie se fait entendre.

-Wolfe? Demanda la voix dans un bâillement.

-Ryan?

-... Éric?

La voix familière est nettement plus réveillée à présent. Éric laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement, et se laisse retomber dans son canapé.

-Éric? Il y a un problème? Eh, Delko?!

Il rit légèrement, sans savoir si c'est de la situation ou de lui-même dont il se moque. Et l'inquiétude perceptible dans la voix de Ryan a une saveur à la fois piquante et suave.

-Éric Delko, si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire pour me dire ce qu'il se passe, je raccroche!

-J'ai be... envie de te voir.

-Maintenant?!

-Maintenant oui.

Un grognement indistinct se fait entendre et le sourire d'Éric s'élargit.

-Est-ce que tu es au courant qu'il est exactement 4h02 du matin?!

Il se retient de rire.

-Uhu.

-Et que dans moins de 4h, nous devrons être frais et dispo au laboratoire?

-Uhu.

Ryan soupire, et Éric sait qu'il a gagné.

-Ok, j'arrive, mais tache de trouver une bonne raison avant que je ne sois sur le pas de la porte! Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Éric pose négligemment son portable sur le canapé avant de croiser les bras derrière sa tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Il faudrait, bien sûr, qu'il trouve une excuse valable pour Ryan, ils ne sont pas encore assez proche pour qu'il lui avoue qu'il l'a appelé à cause d'un rêve, ou cauchemar étrange où il l'avait vu mort – mais il sait qu'il devra convaincre son jeune collègue, ou détourner son attention et au diable le « frais et dispo. » Le look « j'ai passé une nuit de folie » n'est pas mal non plus non?

Et cette fois, il sait que la réalité sera nettement meilleur que le rêve... pourtant, alors qu'elle aurait dû disparaître, la petite voix s'élève encore.

_« C'est le carré ou le rond qui est dans la boîte? »_

¤¤¤

**Uhu... Bon, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur cette fic! J'étais partie avec une idée bien précise de ce que je voulais faire et en cour de route ça a prit une direction complètement différente... visiblement, mon cerveau n'en fait qu'à sa tête en ce moment lol!**

**J'espère tout de même que ce n'est pas (trop) mauvais!**

**(un commentaire? Chibi eyes )**

**Merci d'avoir lu! **

**(ecrit pour la communauté 30Baisers)**


End file.
